Jiwa yang tertukar
by Ranruru
Summary: "Ririchiyo-sama, bagaimana cara kita menyelesaikan masalah 'MANDI' ini?"#GUBRAK Sebuah kisah gaje bin abal yang merupakan sebuah komedi kamseupay Saia persembahkan untuk Anda.. Mind to RnR?


Hello Minna-san*SKSJ yah.. mungkin ini salah satu FF ternaas di sini.. yak, pairingnya adalah MikeRich(?) SouRi(?) SoRi(?) SukaRiri(?) POKONYA, SOUSHI X (?) Ini pertama kali Saia buat FF di fandom ini.. dan.. berhubung selama ini FF ROMANCE Saia GAGAL TOTAL.. Jadi mohon Kritik & Saran, kemudian kirim ke PO BOX, eh, Review XD

Disclaimer: Coco Fujiwara, kalo Author yang bikin, Ririchiyo udah gw jodohin ama Sorinozukaaa *Soalnya Sorinozuka mirip Cecil Aijima dari UtaPri XDD

Chapter 1: Badan yang ketuker..(?) Yang jelas bukan putri yang ditukar..

Cuitt.. Cuitt.. Burung bersiul di pagi hari yang cerah Pada hari Minggu Ku turut Ayah ke kota, naik ojek gratisan, ku duduk di..#PLAKK yak, salah latar.. ini bukan Indonesia..

"Nggh..",Ririchiyo menguap dengan tidak elitnya.. "Hmph, bau apa ini? Pete? Kayaknya kemaren gw kaga makan pete.. Lagian, gw dimana ini? Kok ada suara Mik.."

One

Two

Three

GLEK!

"Miketsukami-kun, kenapa kau bisa ada di.."

HENING..

KRIK.. KRIK..

KOSONG MLOMPONG..

"HA..H? Lho, kok gw suaranya jadi.. kayak miketsukami-kun? Terus gw dimana?"

Four

I want youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

I need youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

#BRAK(Author: Woii, siapa yang lagi nonton iklan?)

"KACA, KACA!"

3 seconds later..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

GELAS PECAH, PIRING PECAH..

"R-RAMBUTKU.. BADANKU.. MANA RAMBUTKU YANG BARUSAN GW REBONDING?" *Alay

(Author: Gw colong! Readers: WT..)

"Ini Cuma mimpi, gak mungkin, gak mungkin.. GAK MUNGKIN!"

"Sabar.. Tenang.. menurut buku kesehatan di sekolah halaman 55 halusinasi dapat terjadi jika kita telalu panik dan kecapaian.. menurut Buku ini gw harus meditasi (?)"

Setelah meditasi di kawah gunung bromo, dan kali code(?)

".. Gak ada perubahan.. Pokonya gw cari miketsukami dulu, terus gw.."

"Ririchiyo-sama.."

"KYAAAAAAAA! KENAPA LU EKSPOSE BADAN GW? GW BELUM GANTI BAJU TIDUR!"

"Eh, maaf"

"MIKETSUKAMI.. INI MASALAH SERIUS*JEDER.. Jangan main-main"

"B-BAIK"

"Baiklah.. *sigh"

Akhirnya.. setelah Miketsukami yg sebetulnya Ririchiyo mengunci pintu.. mereka duduk di sofa dan berbicara..

M(R): "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa kembali seperti semula? Bagaimana kalo orang lain sampai tahu? Bagaimana kalo nobara me-rape badanku(?)? Bagaimana Rebondinganku? Bagaimana Kamarku? Bagaimana ini?"

R(M): "Tapi, Ririchiyo-sama.. saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, sungguh"

M(R): "Pokonya, km tutupan selimut dulu, dan JANGAN KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MENYENTUH BADANKU(?), dan.. kau nggak aneh-aneh kan sama badanku tadi pagi?"

R(M): "Baik, tentu saja tidak, saya sudah merasa sangat beruntung bertemu ririchiyo-sama yang begitu cantik dan.."

(Author: Silahkan bayangkan posisi ririchiyo yang lagi dipuji dengan miketsukami yang matanya kinclong-kinclong, tapi sekarang kebalik.. EW.. KAMESUPAYY#PLAKK)

M(R): " Stop. Bagaimana sekolah besok..?"

R(M): "Jika badan saya dan anda tidak kembali sampai besok, maka saya yang akan menggantikan anda ke sekolah, saya dapat menjamin nilai anda tetap sempurna"

M(R): "Bukan itu masalahnya.."

R(M): " Lalu?"

M(R): ((masalahnya kalo dia jadi ke sekolah, IMAGE GW HANCUR LEBUR.. GW JADI MURAH SENYUM.. GW DIKIRA ORANG ANEH.. GW.. JADI PLAYBOY..(?)))"Ehem.. masalahnya, jika kau kesekolah, aku tak bisa menjamin.. ehem.. PR.. kemudian.. "

R(M): "Tenang saja, saya akan membuat pr anda, mencatat semua tulisan catatan dengan rapi, mengerjakan tugas dengan benar, menjaga image cool anda, karena saya sudah hapal di luar pikiran saya apa yang anda lakukan jika anda ditanya sesuatu, bagaimana anda menjawab sesuatu"

(Author: Gantiin gw dong gan..)

M(R): ((Apa dia sebetulnya stalker ya? Gw jadi bingung..))

R(M): *smile with kinclong-kinclong sebagai background(?)

M(R): "DAN, PLEASE, JANGAN MENGUMBAR SENYUM DI DEPAN UMUM"

R(M): "Haik, Ririchiyo-sama, dan saya juga tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun. So, Don't worry. Be Happy*IKLAN)

Tiba-tiba..

"Shou-tan, apakah kau sakit? Jarang sekali jam segini kau belum bangun, Ririchiyo juga belum bangun, ada apaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~? Kau sudah mandi dan siap bukan?"

..

CRAP..

MANDI..

M(R):" Aku tak apa, Aku sudah siap, sebentar lagi Saya akan keluar.."

.

.

.

R(M): "Ririchiyo-sama, bagaimana cara kita menyelesaikan masalah 'MANDI' ini?"#GUBRAK

Maap atas kegajeannya.. Dan akhirnya berakhir jadi masalah MANDI(?)

Reviewnya ditunggu lho..


End file.
